A Night To Relax
by sayjay1995
Summary: Namine comes home after a long day to find her darling Roxas waiting with a surprise. A very, very fluffy one shot, written for the fun of it. Read and review anyway!


**A/N: I know, I know, it's been awhile readers! And I'm sorry for that! But, hopefully some delectable NaminéxRoxas will make up for the hiatus I've been on. You guys can bear with me, right? There's not much of a plot, other than sappy romantic interactions between Roxas and Naminé. But who doesn't love fluff? Speaking is in the usual "quotes like this" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
**

**A Night To Relax**

Snowflakes floated down in frosty clusters from the pale, ash colored sky above. Their freezing surfaces, intricate patterns of geometric symmetry and wonder, melted upon impact of everything that lay below them; buildings, icy roads, and the few people who walked the streets.

One such figure was a petite blonde, though her body appeared puffier from the thick white winter coat she wore. A similar hat cuffed her hair and ears, protecting them from the thirty degree weather around her. White gloves covered her dainty hands and a scarf was wrapped firmly around her neck. The classic look of a small town girl walking to her home in the middle of February.

Naminé could feel the freezing coldness stinging her face, the only revealed skin that could be seen. She hurried home, thinking of how nice it would be to sit in front of the fireplace with her boyfriend. As quick as the patches of black ice would allow, Naminé hurried home. The moment she was inside, she stripped off her many layers, until she was down to a soft white sweater and jeans.

"Roxas-kun?" Naminé called out, shivering still from the cold.

No one answered her. She found this odd; his car was in the driveway, and his coat was hanging on the hook on the wall. He had to be home, but where? Why didn't he answer? Passing the empty living room, where some of her famed drawings hung framed on the walls, the now worried female searched for the missing blonde. She opened her mouth to call his name again when she saw a flash of black dash into the master bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Naminé demanded to know, following after quickly. She caught sight of Roxas standing in front of the bathroom that connected to the bedroom; he had the door shut, and an excited little smile on his face.

She stopped moving and took in his features; what was he so happy about? Slowly, details began to draw her attention. The lights were dimmed, and she could now hear soft music drifting through the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door. Roxas, she noticed, was wearing a fuzzy black robe, and what looked like nothing else underneath. Intrigued, she found herself grinning back.

"Naminé-chan, you've been so tense lately. Allow me to pamper you tonight; you deserve it, after all,"

Roxas flashed another award winning smile and opened his arms wide. Naminé giggled and walked into his warm embrace, letting her face snuggle into the inky black material that covered his body.

"Well, when you put it that way…how can I deny it? Of course I'll let you pamper me~"

Naminé played with the belt around her boyfriend's waist, tugging slightly at the knot that kept the garment on him. Whatever he had planned for her, it was most likely in the bathroom, and it involved minimal clothing. She rather liked the sound of that!

After staring into Roxas's eyes (she could never get enough of those sapphire orbs!) for a few moments, her hands fluttered back to the knot and worked at untying it. Soon, the robe that covered Roxas's firm muscles slid down his broad shoulders and fell to his feet. In an instant, he pulled the slender girl against his body, growling ever so slightly.

"Naminé-chan…let's hurry; I don't want it to get cold!"

He gently pulled off Naminé's top, knowing she was confused by his words. Before long, her clothes were scattered, and only then did Roxas open the bathroom door. He stepped to the side and swept his hand in a fluid motion, gesturing Naminé to go in first. The bathroom light was off, but she could see due to the seemingly endless flickering flames that came from tons of candles all around the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with water, and the surface was frothed in bubbles. A radio sat on top the sink, playing soft, romantic music.

"I know how much you love your baths, Naminé-chan," Roxas whispered in her ear, coming up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood like that, paused, while Naminé struggled to describe her joy.

"Oh Roxas-kun…!"

Speechless, she stepped forward, pulling the male along after her. He climbed in first, sitting down in the tub, spreading his legs so Naminé could sit down in his lap. She rested her back against his chest, sighing in contentment. Nothing could beat this!

"I want you to stay still, and let me do all the work, okay Naminé-chan?"

Roxas breathed in her ear, licking the lower lobe slightly. He nipped it as well, making her giggle. She nodded though, signaling her compliance to be submissive for the time being. While she soaked in the hot water, he began to wash her hair, handling her silky locks like they were delicate jewels. Which got him thinking about her eyes; they were always so bright and blue, like shimmering pools of the ocean. Like, specks of the stars, mysterious and alluring, just like her…

"Roxas-kun?" Naminé repeated, almost worriedly. Roxas blinked, realizing he had immersed himself so deeply in thoughts of his luscious girlfriend that he hadn't heard her speak. He licked her neck in apology, feeling her shiver in delight.

"I'm sorry Naminé-chan; what did you need?" Roxas continued with his work, carefully washing the soap from her hair so he wouldn't get any in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You have no idea what this means to me…!"

Naminé sighed again, staring up at the dark ceiling. She truly was grateful for his romantic efforts tonight; he had made her day with something as simple as a bath. That was one thing she loved about Roxas, his ability to sweep her off her feet with the smallest of gestures. He was perfect that way, and it was one of the reasons she put up with his sometimes melancholy mood swings.

"Hush now my dear. You need to relax. Let your worries and stresses melt away…you're safe now, in my arms,"

For emphasis, Roxas hugged his darling angel, stroking her arms softly. She was taken back a bit by the soft voice that tickled her ear drums. It just didn't sound like him, not at all! She wasn't complaining though. It was a nice change, something different, something that caused emotion to stir in her chest. What was she feeling, anyway? Naminé hadn't felt that feeling since her and Roxas first started dating three years ago.

"You're blushing Naminé-chan," Roxas whispered, obviously quite pleased.

Indeed she was; as soon as he said it, Naminé became aware of the heat that was rising off her face, like a muffin fresh out of the oven. Of course, her realizing it only caused the crimson shade to flush darker, and soon she had her face buried in her hands to hide it.

"You're too beautiful Naminé-chan; please don't hide that perfect face of yours!" the male begged her, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling them away. He pinned them down against her slender waist, grinning, knowing Naminé liked it when he did that.

"R-Roxas-kun!"

Naminé, happily startled, turned her head and stretched her neck far enough to plant a soft, slow kiss on his lips. Roxas matched her subtle passion, their lips moving in ways only real lovers' could. While they kissed, he switched the shampoo for a wash cloth, lathering it with the green apple scented body wash Naminé always begged him to buy. He washed her chest, legs, and everything in between, and she rewarded him with increasingly zealous kisses.

It wasn't long before her tongue brushed against his lips, nudging them for permission to enter. Roxas immediately obliged, finding her sweet tasting tongue always a welcoming flavor. Naminé's pink appendage peeked out of her mouth, gently sliding into her boyfriend's. She searched his mouth thoroughly before making contact with what she wanted most; his own tongue.

Roxas playfully rubbed his tongue against hers, bathing it in his own saliva. He felt her stiffening in his lap with pleasure from their little game, and it made him feel good, too. It felt good because every pulsation in her chest cavity was a reaction to him touching her. She didn't just like it; Naminé _loved_ his touch!

The music in the background seemed to grow louder as they stayed silent, the beat extremely fitting for the romantic mood they were in. The two stayed like that, sitting in the tub, wrapped in each other's arms and having nonstop lip on lip action. It wasn't until the water chilled that they broke contact, panting. They hadn't kissed like that in ages!

Feeling ecstatic ardor for each other, Naminé got out first, to get them each a towel. Roxas grinned deviously and smacked her rear, just hard enough to make her yelp in delight. Batting his perverted hand away and shaking her finger in fake admonishment, she picked up a towel the same color as Roxas's hair and wrapped it around his waist. He clumsily tied a matching towel around her body, failing to get it to stay tucked in at the top.

"If these weren't so big and round, maybe I could get the towel to stay on," Roxas sent her a flirty smirk and gently placed his hands on Naminé's breasts, squeezing them ever so gently.

"Roxas-kun!"

Naminé seemed to be saying his name a lot lately, but this time her voice hinted at an actual warning. Though, she smiled brightly at him, to show that she wasn't really all that mad about his touches. They had left goosebumps up and down her freshly washed skin, though with the dark candle lit lighting neither could tell. She adjusted her towel while Roxas watched, admiring her figure.

Even in the half darkness, she looked good. He loved everything about her, not just her body, but there was no denying that Naminé was as far from homely as humanly possible. Her skin was always pale, with just the hint of a rosy, healthy coloring. Those eyes of hers, as he had thought about earlier, were more gorgeous than any other blue colored gem in existence. Her hair was always neatly kept and shiny as it hung down her shoulders, sometimes just barely brushing the top of her chest.

Her curves were in all the right places, and she wasn't quite so skinny that one might think she was anorexic. When he looked at her, Roxas would swear there were wings on her back; someone as physically and mentally flawless as Naminé couldn't be anything less than an angel!

While she was busy adjusting her towel, Naminé could feel Roxas's eyes trained on her. She knew he wanted another peek at her body, but it was fun to tease him, and keep herself clothed. Pressing against his toned chest and abdominals, Naminé kissed his lips one final time.

"Thanks again, Roxas-kun. Tonight was a perfect night to relax; I really needed it. Let's do this again sometime," she said quietly, resting her head on the curve of his neck. Roxas smiled down at his blonde haired beauty and stroked her hair softly.

"No problem, Naminé-chan. I'm just happy that you're happy," Roxas paused a moment, gently placing a finger under her chin. He tilted her head up, until their eyes locked.

"I love you, Naminé-chan," he told her. A simple three worded phrase. It was timeless, said and repeated daily by millions of people all over the globe. Naminé and Roxas had both said it many a time. And yet, hearing those same three words…Naminé knew it was for real. Her and Roxas…they were meant to be.

"I love you too, Roxas-kun," and with that said, Naminé pecked him on the lips and took his hand, taking a few excited steps towards their bedroom.

**A/N: I ended with a little implication of what the sequel 's content would contain. Sorry lemon fans, I just didn't feel like continuing any further than this. It was still good fluff, right? Let me know guys! You know how much reviews mean to any good author! Thanks for reading, my devoted Kingdom Hearts fans, and anyone who only read this because I'm on their Author's Alert list x3**


End file.
